blazingdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Flint Kumiko
} | yes | | }} Flint used to be an S-Class wizard of Shadow Scar, but became a rogue wizard just before the dark guild was destroyed, and joined Fairy Tail not long after. He taught himself Storm Magic at a young age, and joined Shadow Scar for revenge after he was led to believe that Sabertooth mages destroyed his hometown. Appearance Flint is a fairly lean, but muscular young man with slightly tan skin. He's rather tall, standing at 6'3". He has slightly spiky black hair, and stone gray eyes. A thin scar runs diagonally across his chest, starting just below his right shoulder. His typical attire consists of a dark blue t-shirt, a dark gray jacket, and dark gray pants, although there are times when he exchanges the gray jacket for a black one with a hood in order to keep his identity hidden- previously being from Shadow Scar, and an S-Class wizard at that, it's not unlikely that he'd be arrested if discovered. His Shadow Scar guild mark used to be located on his right shoulder, and a blue-gray in color, although he had it removed before he joined Fairy Tail. His Fairy Tail mark is black and on the left side of his chest. Personality Flint tends to give the impression that he lacks the ability to be serious, but this isn't true. Most of the time, though, he definitely possesses a nonchalant aura. As shown when Romeo Chrone had a sword against his neck, he's not submissive in life-or-death situations and he's also able to remain quite calm during them- and, of course, able to keep up his joke-oriented personality. Flint has a sharp tongue and a fairly witty response for almost any remark, although deep, deep down he really does know when it's time to get serious. However, when talking about his past, it's hard for him to maintain his sarcastic outer shell. Despite how he can act at times, Flint is actually rather intelligent. Perhaps not in an academical sense (who needs that anyway?) but when it comes to fighting, Flint is very perceptive and strategic. Whenever he's truly trying his best, he doesn't often lose battles. Flint has a very strong will and is extremely stubborn. When it comes to talking about his past- or about answering any question, for that matter- Flint's able to easily dodge the question. Most of the time, he tends to offer vague or otherwise unhelpful answers, although he will occasionally give a direct response. Maeve Haddock has not only been on the receiving end of these straightforward answers more than anyone else, but she's also managed to earn his affection. Before he met her, Flint didn't seem to care much about anyone, and 'kind' wasn't exactly a word he was associated with (perhaps this is still true for most of the people he runs into), but something about Maeve caused such traits to surface. History When Flint was young, eight or so, his town was destroyed. It happened in the middle of the night. Flint, along with a handful of others, escaped, but everyone else (including Flint's parents, sister, and two best friends) perished. Flint, who didn't know that the other survivors had grouped together, went his own way and headed towards the nearest town. He lived on his own for a few years, until one day, when he was eleven and practicing his storm magic, a few wizards approached him. They told him who they were- Shadow Scar mages- and they also told him that an official guild called Sabertooth was responsible for the downfall of his town. Of course, this was a lie- Shadow Scar had been the ones to do it- but to this day, Flint believes it to be true. Shadow Scar was interested in his magic- for his age, he was showing quite a bit of potential. If the promise of revenge hadn't been enough, they would have taken him by force anyway. But he came willingly, and they 'helped' him master storm magic, but at the same time they filled his heart with hate. He started to enjoy the look of suffering in others' eyes and became completely loyal to Shadow Scar. He was made an S-Class wizard five years later, just after he turned sixteen. Magic and Abilities Storm Magic: After years of studying books and a lot of practice, Flint mastered storm magic. Along with having direct storm spells, he's also able to create actual storms. *'Tsunami Swarm:' The user abruptly raises their hands over their head, palms facing the sky, and a whirlpool surrounds them, going upwards like a fountain and crashing down on opponents in all directions. The whirlpool rises for as long as the user’s hands are up, and crashes down when the user slams their hands back to their sides. {3/5} *'Lightning Shock Wave:' The user sweeps their arms out to the sides, which sends a wave of lightning out. {1/5} *'Dagger Hail Storm:' The user holds both hands out in front of them, one index finger directly overlapping the other, and a stream of sharp, quarter-sized hail shoots towards the target. {3/5} *'Vivid Rainbow Continuum:' The user places their hands about six inches apart, palms facing each other. A sphere of color forms between them, and grows in size until the sphere takes up all of the room between the user’s hands. The user then draws their hands apart, and the sphere splits in half. After this, the user pulls their elbows back and then shoves forward, palms either pointed at two individual targets or both angled towards one target; if the spheres of both palms are used on one target, twice the damage is dealt. A colorful laser-like beam is cast from the user’s hands. {4/5} *'Earthquake Rupture:' The user steps sideways, slamming the foot into the ground as hard as possible. On the same side, the user shoves their palm in the same direction of the leg just as the foot hits the ground, causing the ground near the target(s) to shift around rapidly. {2/5} *'Gust Shield:' A dome of winds moving fast enough to prevent most spells from coming through surrounds the user. {2/5} *'Black Tornado:' The user holds their hands out in front of them, one index finger directly overlapping the other, and a massive vortex of strong, black winds blasts towards the target(s). {5/5} *'Thunder Overcast:' From the user’s outstretched hands comes a blast of highly condensed storm clouds laced with lightning. {3/5} ---- Lightning Magic: Being a storm wizard, Flint was able to branch from that and learn a few purely lightning spells. *'Lightning Storm:' The user creates a sphere of lightning between their hands and then claps their hands together, sending dangerous lightning bolts in every direction. {3/5} *'Raging Bolt:' The user raises their clenched fist in the air and chants the incantation; a large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target from the air. (Incantation: Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens, and reap destruction!) {5/5} *'Lightning Eruption:' The user summons a lightning bolt from the ground, hitting the target from underneath, throwing them into the air, before subsequently causing an explosion. {4/5} *'Thunder Bullets:' From the the user’s outstretched hand come a number of small, yet destructive lightning orbs are fired towards the target at high speed. {3/5} ---- Wind Magic: Being a storm wizard, Flint was able to branch from that and learn a few purely wind spells. *'Wind Blade:' From the user’s outstretched hands come sharp, swift rings of wind. {2/5} *'Storm Shred:' The user swings their arms, creating blades of wind that attack the target(s). {2/5} *'Magic Wind Palm:' The user claps both their hands together, releasing a destructive tornado. {2/5} ---- Enhanced Strength: Flint possesses massive amounts of sheer strength; not many can outdo him when it comes to plain physical force. He's able to complete a number of physical feats, including facing multiple opponents and still beating them. However, if all opponents are strong mages, he may be overpowered, as shown with a number of Fairy Tail wizards in two fights. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Flint, even without his magic, is a very proficient fighter. After his town was destroyed, there was a short time in which he needed to know some basic street smarts, and that included how to defend himself without his magic- as it wasn't very strong at the time. After joining Shadow Scar, he only continued to develop his fighting skills. Immense Magical Power: Part of the reason he initially became an S-Class wizard of Shadow Scar was due to his huge quantity of magic power. Flint's able to use a few of his most powerful spells in a row, although eventually he will run out of magic.